


Stereo Heartbeats

by Kt_fairy



Series: Like real people do [9]
Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snap-shot into a romantic (dirty) valentines weekend of sex, giggling, sex, and questionable hotel décor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stereo Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Richard's own fair mouth when he was waxing lyrical about love poems that one time (can I get an awwwww), as are some of the words below. Those belong to Richard, as does Richard's person, and Lee belongs to Lee. Everything else is mine. Literally.

 

  “You’re enlivening.” Lee declared softly in the comforting, close silence of the room. “You’re like…my life force. You’re everything!” Eyes that had been soft with sleep and contentment rolled dramatically as the body Lee was curled around sighed deeply. “Do I make your blood boil? Do I give and take away? Am I all these things to you?”

“Say’s a lot about you that you got all that memorised.”

“Darlin’, I remember every lil’ thing you say about me.” Lee explained as earnestly as he could while trying not to giggle at the exasperated look he was getting.

“Do you remember me calling you a pillock?”

“That one of your charming British endearments, my love?”

Richard was grinning as he shuffled around so he was on his side, forehead just brushing Lee’s collarbone. “Of course.”

Lee tipped his head back as far as he could manage and laughed, the arm he had pressed into the pillows slipping down to almost cradle Richard’s head. Warm breath brushed over his skin as Lee pulled the covers higher up pale arms, knowing Richard was still smiling even though he could not see it.

  It was almost ideal. Lee wished they could be at home curled up in front of the fire place he had wanted to restore to full working order himself, but ended up being finished by Richard after Lee nearly hacked out important wall supporting masonry while unblocking it.

   A fire, a proper fire, made the old house feel even more like a home, a permanent one, not the places you base yourself in when you are a nomadic actor following the work. It cast the den and the dogs snoozing in front of it (often joined by Lee) in a comforting glow, warming the wooden floorboards so you didn't need to wear socks, giving the house the most wonderful smell when there was Apple or Cherry wood from the orchard to burn, bringing the warmth of life into the old house with every pop and crackle.

  There was also the odd occasion he could pull Richard down on the rug before the fire, the heat making him flush pink and the light turning everywhere not pink to flickering gold… yeah, Lee really wished they could be there now. Although a fancy hotel suite with a deep mattress and sheets that rustled softly was nothing to complain about, at least they were together.

  Lee looked down at the body curled into him, the light coming from the bathroom casting shadows over most of Richard's face. Not that it mattered, Lee's brain could provide the rest.

  As he was gazing in what he knew was awfully loving adoration, a large hand came up and abruptly covered what little of Richard’s face he could see. “Stop staring at my ear like that.”

“I’m not staring at your ear like that! Staring at all of you like that!” Lee remembered his left hand that was resting forgotten on his side and wiggled it under the warmth of the covers to loop over Richard’s back.

  Blue eyes peered up at him. “You can’t see all of me.”

“Oh I definitely can…” Lee purred his dirtiest purr as he dragged his eyes up the lumps and lines of Richard’s body under the burgundy sheets.

Richard flopped onto his back again so he could look up at Lee’s face. “Alright superman, when you going to use those x-ray vision powers for good?”

 “You wish I was superman!”

“Can barely keep up with your dick as it is.” He grumbled, Lee taking a moment to wonder at how the grin on Richard’s face made everything feel weightless for a moment.

“You love my dick!”

“Love you more.”

 It was strange that despite all the times Lee had been told he was loved and respected and needed, it was watching love being described to a near stranger that had made his world tilt. To hear Richard talk about something so powerful, so treacherous and delicate, which Lee knew he was the cause of, made every ‘I love you’ seem to shimmer with the power behind it.

 Lee’s eyes had always been on the beauty of everything and his mind on the wonder on it, feeling like the sun was shining even when the storm clouds rolled in; yet the world was sharp to Richard, bright and clear and loud. An intensity of experience that used to make Lee apprehensive about others, yet this man, the one in his arms right now, seemed to have made Lee grow to conquer it without him even noticing.

“I love you too…more than my _own_ dick.”

Richard laughed gently, knuckles of one hand coming up to bump Lee’s chin and brush across his cheek in silence. After a little while he let his hand drop onto his chest, and a little while after his eyes flickered away. Lee regarded him a moment longer, then ran his hand up the farthest side of Richard as he curled himself down to rest his face next to his on the pillows.

  It had been nice to hold hands after squabbling over who ordered what pancake and then agreeing they wished they had room to eat more of them. It had been great to explore the fancy hotel and investigate all the gadgets and quirks in their suite before falling into bed. Well, before wandering hands in the shower lead to Richard braced against the wall with Lee knelt behind him wringing the most wonderful little pants and moans out of him with his mouth. Before Lee’s hips were pressed to the bed with his dick sliding against the back of Richard’s throat so well he nearly ripped the pillowcase under his head- then fingers had pressed against his hole and later inspection found that he had indeed ripped the stitching.

  He shifted a little and the sheets pulled against where Richard had scratched blunt nails down the side of his thighs, something Lee liked a whole lot while getting sucked off, and the faint burn made his dick valiantly stir in interest.

 “Are you tired?” Lee asked the side of Richard’s head. “Do you wanna sleep?”

“I have slept.”

“You power-napped. You wanna sleep, sleep? ‘Goodnight see ya in the morning’ kinda thing?”

Richard shifted to look at him. “You didn’t book this room for me to fall asleep at eight.”

Lee inflated with incredulity, then deflated as his brain supplied him with what Richard actually meant, instead giving him a grin as he pressed his hands into the pillows on either side of Richard's face so he could lean up and over him. “Music to my ears.” He purred, ignoring Richard’s snort as he leant down to kiss him, tongues moving against each other with small slick clicks that were loud in the room.

  Putting a towel down could have felt a bit too practical to be romantic, a mutual consideration for the poor cleaning staff who would have lots of similar stains to deal with tomorrow judging by the amount of couples at the hotel. However turning back to the decadent bed to find Richard reclined out on his side, propped up on an elbow, dark covers slipping over his hip like some erotic boudoir scene put all thoughts about that firmly out of Lee's mind, smiling fondly when he noticed Richard was simply trying to smooth out a crease in a corner of the towel.

   Pale eyes looked up suddenly from underneath long lashes, a habit Lee knew was not flirtatious but it still made him want so badly. The gaze, always so intense for a gesture that on most people would be submissive, flicked down to Lee’s stiffening prick then back up to his face, Richard beckoning him back to bed with a jerk of his head.

 Lee took a deep breath, running this thumb over the remote he had gone looking for as he raised it to turn on the romantic setting for the room.  The mood lighting (that they had gleefully played with upon arrival) bathed the room with a faint red glow, quiet romantic music began lilting from the TV and Lee was sure a faint smell of roses reached him. They shared a look trying not to laugh which dissolved into giggles, Lee padding over to the bed as Richard threw back covers and moved onto his back with his legs bent and open, waiting for Lee to settle between them. 

  He leant over the end of the bed to run his hands up the curve of Richard’s pale calf, bending down to kiss his inner thigh as he gently tickled behind a knee, earning him a squirming Richard and a gentle kick to the side.  “You’re so lovely, Rich. God…”

“Not bad ya’self.”

Lee glanced up at him, head cocked to the side, easy small smile tugging his lips and sparking in his eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

 Richard gave him a bored looked ruined by the smile pulling at his mouth. “As you _keep_ telling me.” He teased, such a difference from the awkward blushing such declarations used to get.

 Lee climbed on the bed, shuffling forward onto the towel so he could suck kisses down the soft skin of Richard’s inner thigh, one hand holding it still as the other ran up Richard’s chest. Fingers twined and tugged lightly at his hair as Lee turned his attention to the other leg, teeth scraping gently with every sucking kiss to try and get heaving gasps out of Richard. He rubbed his lips against the spot Richard liked to be bitten, two faint pink marks of his front teeth still there from weeks ago when he had got a little carried away. Lee could feel the thrum of anticipation in the muscles under his fingers so smacked a kiss there before moving up to sink his teeth gently into a pectoral, choking off the frustrated whine Richard was in the process of making.

  He trailed kisses along the gentle sweep of his collarbone and up the long neck to waiting lips, both of them gasping into the kiss as their dicks bumped together. Richard’s warm hands smoothed up to settle on Lee’s ribcage, thumbs sweeping over his nipples and moaning when Lee’s teeth nipped at his bottom lip.

 Panted breaths brushed over both their faces as they looked at one another, gaze not wavering when Lee brought his hand up for Richard to lick a long, slow stripe over his palm or when he moved it down to begin stroking Richard’s half hard dick slowly as he went back to kissing parted lips.

  At the first impatient noise from the back of Richard’s throat Lee reached for the lube, smiling down at Richard who was running his hands slowly over Lee’s shoulders and upper back before reluctantly pulling them away to press his palms into the headboard.

  The first finger slipped in easily, still relaxed from the rimming Lee had given him earlier though he still paused to let Richard adjust, enjoying the slight shift he always made at the feel of the first intrusion. Lee was kissing Richard's knee as he crooked and pumped the first finger, his chest as fucked him noisily with two, making his way to slide lips and tongue together as he eased in a third slicked finger.  

 “Ahh…” Richard hissed against Lee’s lips and he froze with his fingers in up to the second joint, heart beating in his throat at the thought of causing pain. Richard blinked rapidly for a moment, taking in two deep breaths as discomfort passed from his face. “The stretch was a bit sharper that usual…it’s good now. Don’t worry.”

 Lee held his gaze as he shifted back a little, only breaking it to check for any sign of blood, and then he was pressing kisses all over Richard’s laughing mouth, feeling the grin of relief and love plastered on his face.

The rest of the three fingers were sunk in slowly and moved inside Richard with even greater care.

 “Can I…do you want me in you now?” Lee pulled a face at how awkward he sounded, stroking his thumb over the stretched ring of muscle.

 “Yes, I would like your dick in me.” Richard said with straight face, the both of them sniggering at one another while Lee pulled his fingers out, letting himself be pulled down for another kiss.

Richard had the bottle of lube in his grasp when Lee pulled away, pouring some out onto his hand as he sat up, sucking on Lee’s bottom lip while he coated him thoroughly.

 “How do you want me?”

Lee swallowed at that purr, jerking his hips up into the warm, slick circle of Richard’s hand. “However you wanna be. I just want to make you feel good.”

 Blue eyes glanced away for a second before they were back on Lee with full force, hand giving a final squeeze before he moved away, grabbing the already ruined pillow to shove under his hips as he lay face down on the bed with his legs bent out to the sides.

 “I know you like my bubble butt.” He murmured over his shoulder with a cheeky look on his face, wiggling said butt as Lee came to kneel between his legs.

“I fucking love your bubble butt.” Lee grabbed two handfuls and gave a squeeze. “It’s so firm and cute and fuckable.” He parted the cheeks to worry at the stretched muscle of his hole, making Richard jerk forward into the pillow. “Just like the rest of you.”

“You say such nice things to me.” Richard commented dryly, reaching back to give Lee an affectionate pat on the ass before returning it to the mattress.

“True things.” Lee carefully lined up and watched the head of his cock press into Richard’s body. “So fucking true.” He fucked into him slowly, inch by inch, mindful of the stab of pain from earlier, until he was as deep as he could get and they were both breathing hard. “So warm and tight.” He let his eyes trail up the deep curve of Richard’s back. “So flexible and strong.” His hand followed the path of his eyes. “So smooth…” He pressed himself over Richard to kiss his ear, his cheek, his jaw, whatever he could reach. “Handsome, silly, clever, strong.” He gave a slide of his hips and they both gasped. 

"I love you."

"Shit...I love you too Rich. Fuck, do I love you."

 He began rocking his hips gently, nuzzling into the back of Richard’s shoulder until he was told to move harder and he pushed himself up to get more leverage to snap his hips down into Richard, hissing at the gasps coming from under him as the force of his thrusts made the bed bounce Richard’s hips back onto his dick.

 Lee's hands sunk into the mattress on either side of Richard’s face began to go numb from holding his weight so Lee hauled himself up to kneel behind Richard. “Would you like it deeper?”

“Please, Lee.” He gasped out, peering over his shoulder to watch Lee manoeuvre him so his ass was stuck in the air, shifting up onto his elbows. He looked Lee in the eye as he grabbed Richard by the hips to pull him back onto each trust, eyes fluttering closed and face turning away to press his forehead against his forearms as Lee went as deep as he could as fast as he could, encouraged by the moans Richard was letting out.

 He slowed a little after a while, doing deep and slow, leaning down to kiss the middle of Richard’s back that was smooth and glistening in the soft lighting. Lee realised in a sudden moment of clarity that the non-invasive music was still playing, taking away the sharpness from the slap of flesh on flesh (always a good thing) but also muffling out the smaller noises Richard would make when Lee went slow like this, noises that made a pleasurable shudder run from the small of Lee’s back right to his fingers and toes.

  Lee was about to pull him to kneel upright so Richard could make every noise right next to Lee's ear when fingertips pressed into his thigh, a sign to stop all movements.

“Lee…” He coughed to get the crack out of his voice. “Lee, do you want to get on your back?”

Offers like this did not come very often. When the wine had flowed and they were all desperately rucked up shirts and hastily shoved down pants Lee could not stop Richard getting onto his lap even if he wanted to. Lee understood that being naked and sober made it a different matter, especially when the relationship you had with your body was as much of a minefield as Richard’s was.

 “Yeah…” Lee rocked his hips in twice, deep, making Richard cry out as he moaned into his shoulder. “That sounds fucking amazing.”

He pulled out and rubbed his hands over Richard’s back as he sat up, Lee pulling him back against his chest, the both of them amused at the two attempts they had before they found a less awful angle to kiss in this position. Lee pulled away, looking over Richard’s flushed face as he returned his smile then shuffled down to lay on the edge of the towel, wiggling until he was comfortable.

  A thrill went through Lee as Richard straddled his hips, gasping as he leant down to run his tongue over one of Lee’s nipples, then the other. He rested his long hands on Richard’s thighs as the body over him arched back to gently guide Lee’s dick into him, ribs pushing out against his pale skin as Richard took steadying breaths, the stab of pain from his lip the moment Lee realised he was biting down on it hard.

  They took a moment to look at one another. Richard reached down to push Lee's sweaty hair off his forehead and shifted gently, Lee grasping Richard’s cock in one hand while the other pressed into the smooth undulations of his hips as he started to rock down onto Lee’s dick and up into his hand. Richard had that fluid grace and freakish ability to hit a perfect rhythm all dancers had (Lee supposed- he had only slept with three) and in no time at all he was wringing grunts and moans out of Lee that he was vaguely aware were starting to sound like over-enthusiastic porn.

 Managing to pull his eyes away from the muscles working to get the angle right for his dick to find Richard's prostate, Lee’s hazy brain took a moment to process that Richard was biting down on his hand to muffle the noises he was making. Lee let out a growl, grabbing Richard firmly by the waist with both hands and planting his feet to get the leverage to fuck up into his wonderful slick heat. Keeping his hips off the bed and his dick pressing deep into Richard, right into his prostate, Lee watched as Richard froze, barely able to breathe let alone make a noise, finally letting out a deep groan, eyes wide, both hands dropping to scramble at Lee’s chest. “Oh fuck…Lee, shit...” He gave a small shake of his head. “Lee, stop.”

 Lee’s hips thunked back down onto the bed, eyes scanning Richard who was trying to catch his breath with the head of Lee’s dick still inside him. A moment passed, hands moved down to rest on Lee’s ribs, fingers digging in, and Richard looked up at him as his tongue prodded at his red bitten bottom lip.

  “Do it again.”

 Lee jumped to oblige the order, holding Richard’s in place as he fucked up into him hard, pressing deep when he hit his prostate until he got a noise from Richard then sliding out a little before doing it again, and again, the feeling of Richard tensing around him as good as watching him turn into a mess with nowhere to hide it; breathing dependent on the filthy noises he was letting out through his open mouth, face flushed and glinting with sweat, eyes making an obvious effort to keep looking at Lee even if Lee was not always looking at his face.

  “When we get ho-oome, we’ll _do this_ _again_ … ah – ohhhh…” Richards burning eyes fluttered as he wrapped a hand around his dick. “…but that time I’ll, ohfuckLee yes! That time I’ll wear the new lingerie _you_ _got_ me…” Lee whimpered, loosing pace and purpose as his hips began to jerk wildly. “The ones with the frills…” even though Lee was holding his hips Richard managed to roll them back against Lee’s thrusts, free hand tweaking one of Lee’s nipples as he gasped, “…and the bows.”

  Lee came, pulling Richard down against him to fuck through it hard and uncoordinated and making a mess of it really, making all kinds of embarrassing noises when he felt Richard come over him.

  They sat there panting, gravity doing most of the work of pulling Lee's dick out out, Richard only making an attempt at a grimace as he wobbled slightly and then slid off sideways into an ungainly heap on the rest of the towel.

Lee blinked at the air-con unit in the ceiling as he mustered the energy to turn his head to look at Richard who had his eyes shut, Lee mimicking his breathing pattern to try and calm his own

  Lead was in both their limbs, sleep trying to drag them down, but Lee had been an eager beaver and put wet wipes with the lube. He wiped come and lube off himself, dropping the wipe on the floor as he found enough energy to sit and clean up Richard who was trying very hard not to fall fast asleep.

 “You okay?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Anything hurt?”

“Nuh-uh.”

With exhausted effort on both their parts the towel along with the ripped and pre-come stained pillow joined the sex debris pile on the floor. Lee dragged the covers over both of them as he curled up under Richard’s arm with his warm face pressed into the cool skin over the soothing drum of his heart beating in a calming counterpoint to his own.

 “Happy Valentines day, love.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
